


• Make a Wish •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Birthday / Reunion fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Armie gets the best birthday surprise ever.





	• Make a Wish •

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

He is already three drinks and four courses in when he arrives, quietly emerging from the dark shadows into the dim lighting suspended above their crowded table.

Armie has to blink a few times to make sure that he isn’t seeing things as Timmy approaches almost shyly. It’s been  _so_  long…months.

Everyone else is still chattering away animatedly, not immediately noticing his approach, so they have a few precious seconds of eye contact before shouted greetings begin to be heard all down the length of the table.

Timmy is polite as ever, stopping to shake hands and exchange a few words along the way, but Armie can read the urgency on his face as he makes his way towards him as quickly (and unobtrusively) as possible.

Liz rises to her feet and kisses his cheek, then he’s suddenly there -  _in his arms._

His scent is the same, the way his arms move around him when they hug, his voice - but so much has changed. Shorn hair, thicker muscles, a stronger grip.

Armie has to resist the urge to lift Timmy off his feet and hold him like a baby against his chest as they swat each other’s backs ‘like bros’ and rapid fire short, excited bursts of greeting between laughs.

“Hey, man - I had no idea you were coming! So good to see you!”

“Well, I couldn’t miss your birthday, could I?”

“When did you get in?”

“Um, about three hours ago? I still smell like airport.” He wrinkles his nose.

Everyone else resumes their conversations as they stand there and hold on to each other’s shoulders for just a few more covetous seconds.

Armie shakes his head and laughs in disbelief as he tries to take in all the new details. He finally releases his grip with one last gentle squeeze to grab the nearest chair and wedge it between his and Liz’s. “Here. Sit sit! You must be beat.”

Timmy nods and takes the chair with a nervous glance in Liz’s direction, but the smile never leaves his face.

Their legs are pressed together almost from hip to knee in the crowded space as they settle and Armie has to quickly busy his hand by picking up his drink to keep from grabbing Timmy’s thigh.

Timmy looks up at him with tired eyes and an awkward shrug. “I wanted to be here. Nick texted me and I changed my flight, so…here I am.”

Armie can’t stop himself then. His hand moves to the back of Timmy’s neck and squeezes fondly. “You have no idea what this means to me.” He says quietly.

The answering look Timmy gives him says otherwise.

They don’t get a chance to say anything else as a massive birthday cake is marched in with great fanfare.

Armie tears his eyes off Timmy and does his best to look surprised and excited about the fire hazard being placed on the table in front of him. Cheers swell around the table and everyone starts to sing. He nods and blushes, thanks everyone, does all the things that are expected, but his only thoughts are to get Timmy away from all this. Find somewhere quiet and…just hold him forever.

The moment comes for Armie to blow out his candles and he looks around the table, so grateful for every familiar face beaming back at him. His eyes find Timmy’s last, and his wishes are amplified in the deep green pools staring back at him.  _Later_.

The rest of the evening lingers on, everyone nursing drinks and nibbling cake until Armie is ready to take drastic measures to end it all as Timmy yawns almost continuously beside him between innocuous questions about training and filming.

Panic creeps in that he’s not going to get a chance to really talk with him tonight before his jet lag pulls him away.

Armie shifts uncomfortably in his seat. It’s only 11 and he knows he’s going to seem like an old man if he says anything about heading home now.

Nick catches his eye and comes to his rescue as always. He stands up and taps his glass with a final toast to the man of the hour and an announcement that a boat is waiting for them in the harbor to continue the party through the night. Another surprise…one that he would normally be thrilled about, but not tonight.

Timmy begins to shift in his seat like that’s his cue to go.

 _Shit_ , exactly what he’d been afraid of. “Tim?” He grabs his hand under the table. “Please come?” He sounds desperate even to his own ears.

Timmy settles back down and gives a tired nod, because of course he  _would_.

Everyone around them is already rising and gathering their things for the short drive over to the docks. Armie loses him as Nick whisks Timmy away to ride with him and Liz pulls him to the car waiting for them.

He spends an anxious 15 minutes smiling and giving distracted responses to her excited ramblings as they sip champagne and he worries about what Nick must be saying to him in his car right now.

He catches a few glimpses of Timmy when they board and everyone spreads out to different areas as the boat launches, but it’s not until the DJ gets the music going that he’s able to catch his eye without anyone noticing.

Tim grins at his not entirely subtle head-jerk towards the inner cabins. He looks like he’s about ready to drop from exhaustion and Armie feels the deep sting of regret at his selfishness in asking him to come. He clearly needs rest, and lots of it.

Armie slips through the doors and glances back to make sure Tim sees where he went. He doesn’t have to wait long. He watches as Timmy staggers unsteadily through the doors, blinking to adjust to the darkness as he feels his way along the wall. Armie steps out of the shadows to take his hand and pull him into a supply closet without a word spoken.

They fall against each other, all hands and mouths for a solid three minutes before Timmy has to pull away. “I can’t breathe, Armie.” He laughs.

Armie pulls back just enough to flip the light switch on before he has both hands back on the sides of his face again, eyes darting everywhere to drink him in. “Goddamn, I’ve missed you.” He’s nearly choking on the tears that have been threatening to break free since the moment he looked up and saw him at the restaurant

Timmy smiles and nuzzles against his palm, eyes wet with emotion. “Happy birthday, Armie.”


End file.
